


Adjust

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Groot knows what's up, Human!Rocket, Insecure!Rocket, Little!Rocket, M/M, daddy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Rocket gets hit by a ray that was meant for Peter. There are unintended consequences. </p><p>This is basically my desire for little!rocket and human!rocket, combined in one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjust

“Rocket?” Peter called softly, lightly touching his smaller teammate on the shoulder.

Rocket shot up, scrabbling for a weapon. His paws found a small blaster and aimed it at Peter.

“Hey,” Peter said, holding his hands up. “It’s okay Rocket, you’re on the Milano, you’re safe. You were just having a bad dream.”

Rocket’s shoulders slumped and he set down the blaster, reaching out and grabbing Groot’s hand, using it to pull the tree-like alien close.

“I am Groot,” he said, still small, by Groot standards, and running his fingers gently through Rocket’s fur.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked, sitting crisscross in front of Rocket. “Gamora and Drax went to get supplies,” he said, seeing Rocket’s wary look around.

“No,” Rocket said, pulling away from Groot a bit. “Do you think you could read me a story?”

Peter smiled softly. “Sure thing. I’ll go get the books and meet you on the couch?”

Rocket nodded, playing with Groot’s leaves as Peter stood up.

“You know you don’t have to wait for a nightmare to ask for a story,” Peter said, pausing in the doorway.

“I know,” Rocket said softly when Peter turned and left the room. “I’m just scared to ask.”

…

“‘Yes I like them Sam I Am,’” Peter finished, closing the book. He looked down at Rocket, who had gone quiet halfway through the book. The small, now in all senses of the word, raccoon was fast asleep, one paw near his mouth, as if he had been sucking his thumb.

Peter smiled and carefully picked up the raccoon, taking him to bed and changing him into pajamas before tucking him in.

Once the raccoon was settled, Peter went to help Gamora and Drax, who had just returned, put up the supplies.

“When are we heading out again?” Gamora asked as she and Peter put away the food and Drax…did something else.

“We read 1 fish 2 fish and green eggs,” Peter told her. “It might be a few days.”

Gamora nodded, Seuss was Rocket’s favorite, his go-to when he needed comfort. “Do you have enough little supplies?”

“I should, he isn’t too little,” Peter said, grabbing himself a glass of water and heading back to his room. “Make sure Drax keeps it down for a while?”

“I’ll get him to cleaning,” she said with a grin. “Should be enough.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, dashing to his room, where he could hear a little raccoon waking up.

“Hey Rocky,” Peter said, sitting down next to him. “You awake?”

The small form, still under the blankets, mumbled something and moved closer to Peter’s side.

“I guess that’s a no,” Peter said with a soft laugh, running a hand over the small form. “Let me know when you’re ready to wake up.”

The figure under the blanket moved and a small head poked out. “Poppa?” he said quietly, eyes half lidded with sleep. “I sleepen, shhh.”

Peter grinned, “Okay Rocky. Do you want me to lay down with you?”

“Please,” Rocky mumbled. Peter carefully picked up the sleepy little raccoon and cuddled him close. “Night Poppa.”

“Good night Rocky.”

…

“Peter, look out!” Peter turned, unbalanced, and saw the light beam heading towards him.

“Move!” Rocket yelled, shoving the unbalanced Star Lord out of the way and taking the shot himself.

“Rocket!” Peter cried, blocking out everything but the small, unmoving form of Rocket.

After preforming a perfunctory sweep over Rocket and seeing no obvious damage, Peter carefully picked him up and headed back to the Milano, trusting his team, and wasn’t that a novel concept, to finish the fight and head back as soon as they could.

Peter was slightly shocked when, right after placing Rocket on the extra “med bay” bunk, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I am Groot,” the answer to Peter’s unspoken question came.

“They just ran off?” Peter asked incredulously.

“They did,” Gamora confirmed, standing in the door. “Drax is cleaning the weapons.” 

“We need to head to Xandar,” Peter said, “There’s not much we can do for him here. I’ll do all I can, but I don’t even know what kind of weapon it was. I can’t find a wound.”

Groot held out a gun, so small in his huge hands. “I am Groot?” 

“Yeah, it’ll help,” Peter said, taking the gun, eyes running over it as well as fingers. “Would help more if we had our weapon’s guru,” Peter said with a bitter laugh.

“Do you want Drax and I to take a look at it?” Gamora asked.

“You’ll be able to make more out of it than me,” Peter said, handing it to her. “Can you…?”

“I’ll get us going,” Gamora said, taking the gun with her.

“I am Groot?” he asked softly.

“I’ll look after him,” Peter answered. “Go out there with Drax.”

Groot looked doubtfully at Peter but left the room.

“Damn it Rocket,” Peter hissed, carefully taking Rocket’s outfit off and dressing him in a pair of soft pajamas. “Why do you pull stupid stunts like that?”

The form on the bed didn’t respond, still unconscious.

Peter sighed, slumping into a chair next to the bed. “I don’t know what it is,” Peter said, his voice tired, “But you’re different. I can’t lose you.” Peter’s eyes closed and he fell asleep in the chair.

…

“Peter, Peter wake up,” Rocket’s voice broke through Peter’s haze of sleep. “Come on, were almost to Xandar.”

“How long did I sleep?” Peter mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Not sure,” Rocket said, “But something happened Pete, I don’t know what’s going on.”

Peter opened his eyes, looking at the bed. “Rocket?” he asked, blinking at the…man sitting on the bed where he had set Rocket before falling asleep in the chair.

“Yeah,” Rocket said, sitting uncomfortably on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. “I don’t know what happened. I didn’t do anything Poppa. I was a good boy. I just woke up like this,” Rocket started to ramble, hyperventilating and starting to shake.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Peter said, going over to sit next to…was it Rocket?” It didn’t matter because right now he, whoever he was, looked terrified and near to passing out from it. “It’ll be okay Rocky.”

Rocky buried his face in Peter’s chest, his breathing gradually slowing. “Poppa?” Rocky asked, looking up at him. “What are we gonna do?”

“I’m not sure Rocky,” Peter said, stroking Rocky’s back, easier now that the hardware was no longer there. “Do you want Groot?”

“No!” Rocky yelped, nuzzling back into Peter’s chest. “He won’t like me like this.”

“Course he’ll like you,” Peter said, holding Rocky closer. “I don’t think Groot can not like anyone, and he’ll always like you.” The last part was accompanied by a nudge to the ribs that turned into tickling.

Rocky started laughing, pulling away from Peter. “Okay Poppa,” he said. “But just Groot.”

Peter nodded. When Rocky had first shown up, Drax had scorned the idea. Rocky didn’t like him. Gamora was hit and miss, sometimes Rocky wanted nothing to do with her, and other times she was Aunty G.

“I’ll be right back,” Peter said, sliding Rocket from his lap and going to the door. “I think there are some clothes in there,” Peter added, pointing to the dresser that was built into the wall. “My clothes should fit you for now.”

Rocky nodded and went to the dresser.

“How’s Rocket?” Gamora asked when she saw Peter over the top of her reader.

“He’s fine, just woke up. How long until we get to Xandar?” Peter asked, gesturing for Groot to follow him.

Gamora looked at the clock on the wall. “Half an hour,” she said, “Does he need anything?”

“Just Groot,” Peter said as the tree came to his side. “I’ll be back,” he called to Gamora, letting Groot go into the room before following him.

“I am Groot?” he asked, crouching in front of Rocky.

Rocky’s eyes were a bit watery as he reached out to the tree. “I am Rocky,” he said, looking unsure of his welcome.

Groot smiled softly and grew Rocky a flower, tucking it behind his ear.

Rocky smiled and hugged the tree. “Love you Groot,” he said, falling asleep in the tree’s arms.

“I am Groot?” he asked Peter, cradeling Rocky close.

“I don’t know,” Peter said, running fingers through Rocky’s hair, “I fell asleep and when I woke up he was like this. We land on Xandar soon, maybe they can help.”

Groot glanced at Rocky, then back up at Peter. “I am Groot.”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” Peter asked.

“We are Groot.”

Peter gulped.

…

“What are we gonna do Poppa?” Rocky asked, clinging to Peter’s arm.

“We’re going to see if the doctors at Xandar can help us.”

Rocky whimpered. “Don’ like doctors,” he muttered, snuggling closer to Peter.

“I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you,” Peter said, disentangling his arms from Rocky’s hold and wrapping it tightly around Rocky. It still boggled his mind that his protective instincts were so easily transferred from the three foot tall raccoon to this man who was almost as tall as he was.

“Promise?” Rocky asked, one eye peering up at Peter.

“Cross my heart,” Peter said, preforming the action with his free hand. 

Rocky grinned and sat back before looking serious. “I should probably let Rocket come back out,” he muttered, obviously not liking the idea.

“Only if you want to,” Peter assured Rocky.

Rocky grinned again, but stayed back, closing his eyes and beginning to think. After a few minutes, his eyes opened again, now somehow older. “Hey Pete,” he said, grinning at his teammate.

“Hey Rocket,” Peter said, standing up. “We land in 10 minutes. Ready?”

Rocket glanced down to make sure he was presentable. “Yeah,” he said, seeing he was and standing. “Let’s go.”

…

“Is it reversible Doc?” Rocket asked nonchalantly, as if the answer wouldn’t change his entire life.

“After extensive study of the weapon that did this,” the doctor said, gesturing towards Rocket, “We’ve come to the conclusion that the effects are permanent.”

“Can you give us a minute?” Peter asked from where he was standing in the corner.

“Of course,” the doctor said with a nod. “Do you want me to send in the rest of you team?”

Peter glanced at Rocket. “No,” he said, “Not right now.”

The doctor nodded again and left.

“Rocky?” Peter asked, standing in front of the other.

“What are we gonna do Poppa?” Rocky asked brokenly.

Peter kissed the top of Rocky’s head. “Adjust,” he said simply, holding his teammate close.


End file.
